I'll Always Remember You Yo siempre te recordaré
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Miley entra al guardarropas donde la ropa de Hannah esta guardada. Y cuando toma una prenda un recuerdo invade su mente.


I'll always remember you

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana no me pertenece, pero si a la agrupación Disney Channel.

**Summary:** Miley entra suspirando al gigante placard en donde la ropa de Hannah Montana estaba guardada. La mira y con lágrimas en los ojos, recuerda tantos momentos que vivió con ella.

Acá les dejo el link en el video en el que me inspire. Es el oficial para esta hermosa canción titulada I'll always remember you (Yo siempre te recordare), mírenlo y después lean.

Nota de autora: Esta canción me llego tanto. Tanto como por la tristeza de Miley, y tanto por un tema personas mio. Y gracias al video, yo pude escribir esto. Espero que sea de su agrado.

_**.com/watch?v=z_X-ZkBXT78**_

_**I'll always remember you (Letra en español)**_

_**Siempre supe que llegaría ese día  
>Estaríamos de pie uno por uno<br>Con nuestro futuro en nuestras manos  
>Tantos sueños tantos planes<strong>_

_**Siempre supe que después de tantos años  
>Habría risas que habría lágrimas<br>Pero nunca pensé que me pie  
>con tanto entrar, pero es así el dolor<br>Y es tan difícil decir adiós**_

_**Pero ayer ido tenemos que seguir avanzando en  
>Estoy tan agradecido por los momentos tan alegre Tengo un saber ya<br>Los tiempos que tuvimos voy a mantener como una fotografía  
>Y tenerte en mi corazón para siempre<br>Yo siempre te recordaré**_

_**Nanananana**_

_**Otro capítulo en el libro se remontan trivial, pero usted busca puede  
>Y en eso estamos en cada página<br>Los**____**recuerdos**__** siempre voy a guardar  
>Más adelante en las<strong>____**puertas**__** abiertas  
>¿Quién sabe lo que se dirigían hacia?<br>Te deseo amor te deseo mucha suerte  
>Para que el mundo sólo se abre<br>Pero es tan difícil decir adiós**_

_**Ayer ido tenemos que seguir avanzando en  
>Estoy tan agradecido por los momentos tan alegre Tengo un saber ya<br>Los tiempos que tuvimos voy a mantener como una fotografía  
>Y tenerte en mi corazón para siempre<br>Yo siempre te recordaré**_

_**Todos los **__**días**__** que teníamos todo el bien todo lo malo  
>Voy a seguir aquí dentro<br>Todas las veces que compartimos todos en todas partes  
>Tocaste mi vida<br>Si un día miraremos hacia atrás nos sonríen y nos reímos le  
>Pero en este momento acabamos de llorar<br>Porque es tan difícil decir adiós**_

_**Ayer ido tenemos que seguir avanzando en  
>Estoy tan agradecido por los momentos tan alegre Tengo un saber ya<br>Los tiempos que tuvimos voy a mantener como una fotografía  
>Y tenerte en mi corazón para siempre<br>Yo siempre te recordaré**_

_**Nanananana**_

_**Yo siempre te recordaré  
>Yo siempre te recordaré<strong>_

_**María Azul Gasparri**_

Miley se queda pensando cuando su padre cierra la puerta de su habitación. Se levanta del sillón azul marino en el que ella estaba sentada, y con el pequeño control remoto que tiene en su mano derecha, abre la puerta secreta que se esconde detrás de su espejo. Entra caminando entre suspiros al placard en el que tantos recuerdos les traen.

Roza con sus manos las botas rosas que uso en el primer concierto. Luego se acerca a esa placard, que es lo que más resalta de esa habitación. Tomo una remera rosa transparente con un mini tolerito rosa chicle.

El recuerdo llegó muy rápido a su cabeza.

_**Miley, vestida de Hannah, posaba en el comedor de su casa. Su vestidor persona**__**l, le había preparado una remera nueva para su concierto en Malibu. Y como no acordarse de que paso esa noche, su mejor amiga Lily descubrió de su secreto. El que Miley Cyrus y Hannah Montana, eran la misma persona.**_

Miley dejo la remera, mientras que suspiraba. Luego tomo una remera de mangas cortas verde musgos con una tolera en color azul y con flores de colores. Como olvidarlo.

_**Hannah Montana cantaba "Who said", y sus seguidores cantaban en coro. **__**Tras bambalinas, su padre y su mejor amiga, la estaban apoyando. Al terminar Hannah le agradecio a todos sus fans y termino el concierto.**_

Cuando la deja, camina unos centímetros y toma un vestido de color rojo con unas pequeñas líneas doradas. Sonrió.

_**Como olvidarse ese momento había conocido a la reina de Inglaterra. Le había cantado la canción "Who said", a un ritmo impresionantemente rápido, porque su único hermano, Jackson, mayor que ella, estaba jugando un partido de voley y por su culpa, ni ella ni su padre estaban apoyándolo.**_

_****_Dejo el vestido con un dejo de nostalgia, hace muchísimos años que no lo veía, se había olvidado de lo hermoso que era. Luego tomo un traje de color anaranjado y comenzó a pensar ¿Dónde lo había usado?

_**Hannah Montana, se hallaba en una estación de radio junto a el locutor, mintiendo sobre un perfume **__**de gusto a moras. No le gustaban las moras, las odiaba desde que tenía ocho años. Mientras más mentía más cosas le pasaban. Comenzó a sudar, a quedarse sin voz y sin aire.**_

Tomo un traje negro que detrás tenía el nombre de Hannah grabado en piedras brillantes. La primera vez que lo había usado fue…

_**Hannah Montana, abrió su concierto con la nueva canción de su disco **__**"Nobody's Perfect". Había salido con las dos manos sobre sus caderas y detrás de ella, dos bailarinas más que bailaban al ritmo de la canción.**_

Miley saco del placard un traje que se conformaba de un jean blanco, una remera con un grabado y una tolera de color azul. Como olvidarse de cuando lo había usado. Había sido uno de los conciertos más reconfortantes que había tenido.

_**Hannah Montana se encontraba cantando en la playa de Malibu, con los Jonas Brothers, fue algo improvisado, solo las personas que estaban en la playa lo presenciaron. La canción "We go the party with us", fue un éxito al poco tiempo. Pero esa, fue la única vez que Miley cantó con ellos. No lo hizo nunca más. Y pensar que cuando los había conocido los había odiado, porque pensaba de **__**qué se estaban apoderando de su padre.**_

Miley rió ante ese pensamiento, verdaderamente era muy chica y muy tonta para pensar eso. Dejo el traje en el placard y luego camino unos centímetros. Paso de lado por varios conjuntos de ropa, que estaban colgados en maniquís, pero no les presto atención. Se dirigio a una remera que había colgada en uno de los sillones. Era una remera blanca de rayas violetas y de color blancas. Como se iba a olvidar de ese momento.

_**Miley le había roto el corazón a su tío cuando lo prohibio que este cante con Hannah Montana, como se había arrepentido. Por eso le pidió ayuda a su padre y a su hermano. A la noche, el tio Ers, se encontraba junto a Billie, en un pequeño ensayo y Hannah entró, y se acerco a su tió cantando con él.**_

Miley suspiro y varias lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos. Se acerco a uno de los maniquíes, donde había un hermoso vestido con la palabra _**DREAM. **_Sollozó ante ese recuerdo.

_**Hannah Montana **__**junto a Lola Loftnagle, llegaron a donde estaban esperando para hacerle una entrevista a Hannah para que protagonice una película, pero como no quería protagonizarla y no sabía decir que no lo quería hacer, junto a Lily y Oliver se les había ocurrido algo. Hacer que Hannah sea una gran diva. Y no funciono, eso le había encantado al entrevistador.**_

Miley se aleja de ese maniquí y se acerca a el que esta del lado de este. Es una remera de color azul con flecos, y una campera de cuero negro, y una pollera en color negro. Había usado ese conjunto el año pasado, cuando había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Jessie.

_**Hannah junto al guitarrista de su banda Jessie, se encontraba sentada en el organo de este. El la estaba ayudando a escribir una canción que tiempo después de **__**titularía "He be could one". **_

Miley se acerco al sillón blanco, en donde en el respaldo descansaba una campera color violeta claro. La tomo entre sus brazos y se la acercó a su la acerca a su cabeza y la apoya en la campera, en el mismo momento en el que cerraba los ojos. Esa campera, hace poco que la había utilizado.

_**Hannah juntó a su banda, **__**se encontraba cantando en el día en el que Estados Unidos, recordaba a los caidos en la guerra. Hannah, había escrito esa canción dedicándosela principalmente a Jessie, su novio, quien su padre se encontraba en Irak. En esos momentos, Hannah/Miley, se habían dado cuenta de algo; la importancia de tener cerca a su padre.**_

Miley volvió a dejar la campera en el sillón mientras suspiraba, arriba de este dejo el control remoto. Luego se acerco caminando hasta el placard, y se dirigió a los escalones, con una inversa tristeza en su cuerpo. Mientras se sentaba en los escalones la vio, Hannah estaba del lado derecho de los escalones. Miley le debía tanto a la otra ella. Gracias a ella, había podido ser famosa y a la vez pudo ser una chica normal de su edad. Había ido de giras por el mundo, grabado discos que luego se convertirían en discos de oro. Había sacado su propia marca de ropa, había llegado al número uno gracias a sus temas. Y también, gracias a la existencia de Hannah, había podido terminar el colegio, sin privilegios, solo como Miley Cyrus, no como Hannah Montana.

El reflejo de Hannah Montana la saludo con una sonrisa en el rostró y Miley hizo lo que correspondía, lo que le salia de lo más profundo de su corazón.

.-Gracias-

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió el reflejo de Hannah se esfumó, Miley supo que desde ese instante, Hannah Montana estaría guardada en un cofre, bajo siete llaves en lo más profundo de su corazón.

María Azul Gasparri


End file.
